Brokenhearted
by DarkHeart89
Summary: It may have been hard to have a broken heart when it was broken to begin with, but in metaphorical words, shattered glass can only get more broken, and that was the case of Jade's heart. Little did she know that the comfort would come in the form of a shunned bad boy. Jade/Ryder, Beck/Jade eventual, Beck/Tori. Bleh. Rated T rating may rise or lower. One-shot REVIEW GOD DAMMIT


Brokenhearted.

Summary: It may have been heart to have a broken heart when it was broken to begin with, but in metaphorical words, shattered glass can only get more broken, and that was the case of Jade's heart. Little did she know that the comfort would come in the form of a shunned bad boy.

Pairings: Ryder/Jade, Jade/Beck eventually, Tori/Beck to begin with.

Rating: T depends as I go on.

AN: I saw the next episode description and I just fucking died. Seriously? I thought Schneider was smart enough not to pair Tori with Beck, but noooo, I was wrong. -_- Fucker. So, considering Beck is being paired with Jade's worst enemy, I'm pretty sure Beck wasn't all too keen on Ryder either, so BOOM! Jade gets Ryder B] take that you bastard Beck.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGGGG~ ;_;

OoOoOoO

Hating Tori was Jade's thing. But soon, it was everybody's thing; Andre, Cat, and Robbie all hated her with a burning passion since the latest tidbit of news came out amongst the students of Hollywood Arts. Tori and Bade had both, on the same day; same hour; same five minutes, had changed their relationship statuses to in a relationship, with each other; during school, in Sikowitz class.

Jade almost flipped her lid. Almost, but she kept a decent amount of sanity lodged deep into her brain, and took a few deep breaths, her eyes fluttering shut, her dark lashed brushing against the apples of her cheeks, "Sikowitz," She said, her voice crackling a bit at the end as all eyes were on her, Beck's ex.

Her gray eyes then reopened to land on Beck, glaring so maliciously he wanted to shudder. Traitor, she spoke with her eyes and stood, as Sikowitz eyed her warily,

"Yes Jade?" He arched an eyebrow, apparently oblivious to the worried look of the students, of Tori, and more specifically, the look of evident satisfaction in Beck's eyes. He had gotten what he had wanted, and what he had wanted was Tori, and to make Jade upset, jealous, to make her turn green with envy! He would never admit he liked seeing her all riled up.

"Bathroom, me, now." She stated, snatching her bag up and storming to the door, concealing most of her emotions for now, until opening the door and stomping out, Sikowitz calling out, "But why are you taking your bag! Jade!" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; "I wonder what has got her pants in a twist." And they all gave him a knowing look.

"Jade!" Cat squeaked, her eyebrows slanting in worry and she raced after her, "Jadey Jadey! Wait up!" She said, darting after her, but Jade had already shut the door to the bathroom, secluding herself in it and plopping down in a sitting position on the floor, resting her head in her hands, her eyes staring at the linoleum in from of her, blank.

"Leave me alone Cat," She hissed, her voice more a croak then her independent strong one.

Cat frowned deeply, knocking on the door again, "Jade, please let me in!" Cat heard a loud, drawled out groan from behind the door.

"Cat! I'm using the stupid bathroom! I doubt you want to see what go's on in here and I don't want you to either, capiche?" The brunette growled through clenched teeth.

Cat whimpered, "But Jade…"

"No Cat." The redhead sighed, hanging her head and scampered back to class, obviously the bane of existence from Jade's point of view.

Hearing the pattered foot steps of Cat eventually grow fainter, she released a sorrowful groan, burying her head in her knees.

Why? Why, was Beck doing this to her? Why, did he want to torture her like this? Break her like this? Wasn't she already broken enough for everyone? Didn't anyone realize that? She may not show any emotions other then anger and satisfaction most of the time, but that did not mean she was not a human, breathing; hurting, blood filled human; one with emotion and feelings, and all of that sappy crap.

Apparently not to Beck, apparently, he thought she should be completely unaffected by this…choice, as if! She still had freaking feelings for the idiot Canadian! Nonetheless, she certainly wouldn't want him dating the Latino gank!

Jade scowled, doing her best to conceal the most of her tears in her eyelids, preserving them for when she was in her room, with her scissors, completely and utterly alone.

The letting out bell rang through the halls and Jade groaned. She had the stupid music making class, the duet one where you work with your voice and using it with another, mostly the opposite sex.

That class had always been one she had had with Beck, one she had always paired up with him and was left in awe by the beautiful, soft voice escaping those lips. She had almost all of her classes with him, considering they basically took all of the same things, wanted all of the same things. Beck may have been all for being an actor, but he had director skills, as did she and the other way around. They even **had** took Salsa dancing together, but she quickly dropped out of that class after the break-up, she couldn't bare touching the skin she couldn't have anymore, looking into the eyes that weren't fully set on her, being in the presence of a guy who hardly talked to her without some sarcastic remark that could just break her heart.

If it hadn't been broken already.

She unlocked the bathroom as she heard someone jiggling the handle and hissed like a snake, flicking her tongue as if it was forklike, and she was a dangerous cobra ready to strike. The sophomore squeaked and scrambled away with her, scurrying off to her friends and squealed like a Chihuahua that had been thumped.

Jade snickered, the only bit of amusement she had gotten all day and trudged to class, walking in and seeing Beck, sitting more to the left side of the rows of chairs, that same empty seat always there, the one her butt had preoccupied for a whole semester. All eyes were on her.

Her amusement vanished.

She disregarded him completely, heading to the opposite side of the room and plopping down next to none other then Ryder Daniels. He eyed her cautiously, arching an eyebrow.

She turned her head, giving him a once over before returning her attention to the front of the room as the teacher, Mr. Jeffreys stood in front of the class, muttering some gibberish about a new partner for a new singing project and that was really all she got out of it before he dismissed them to figure out a routine and who their partners would be and what song.

Jade glanced around the room, noticing how Beck still sat there, alone, no one even thinking about approaching the self-proclaimed back stabber.

Before she realized what she was doing, Jade looked over next to her, meeting Ryder's deep brown eyes and smiling mischievously. "Partners?"

Ryder was obviously confused, she was friends with Tori, no? Didn't she hate him? Eying the look od distaste from Beck, he gazed back at her with a shrug, smiling his trademark smile, "Sure, why not?"

That was the entire conversation they had all class period, other then that Jade just sat there, fiddling with her phone as Ryder carefully watched her, taking her in.

Jade West, proclaimed mean girl, gothic, dark, harsh, but incredibly beautiful. Ivory porcelain skin, admirably flawless on the outside, but yet, the inside seemed quite…hidden.

He had to give her credit; she was holding herself pretty well together with her ex, well, dating his ex, officially that is, via TheSlap. Not that he cared two-bits about what ditzy Latino was doing, but it was just…ironic in the least that they were both left single, while their exes had a bit of happiness it would seem.

Ryder, however, was not as comfortable with a single status.

He watched the clock tick away so slowly, the girl next to him texting vigorously.

"Jade." He said, and she turned her head, her raven locks falling in her eyes as she gazed at him ruthlessly, as if he was not worth her time at all.

"What?" She said, her voice a dark snap.

"Nothing," He hummed gently, turning his head to look over at her, "Just making sure that was your name is all," He heard a scoff and she went back to her phone, murmuring words that would not be considered appropriate in this building.

As soon as the bell rang for class, Jade bolted for the door, her little chit chat with Ryder Daniels going unaccounted for as she headed for lunch, stuffing her books in her locker and stormed out to get some food.

Ryder was one of the last to file out, other then Beck Oliver, eying him skeptically. The other boy opened his mouth to say something to Ryder, but he darted out before. It was obvious what he was going to say. He was going to be the protective ex and say, 'Stay away from Jade,' Blah blah blah.

Ryder rolled his eyes and went straight to his locker. Some people just never learn.

OoOoOoO

Jade sat at a new table, she refused to sit anywhere near the lovely new couple, laughing, and giggling, and smiling like fools. She scowled, stabbing her burrito with a fork vigorously, a variety of meat and cheeses falling all over the table, her vice like grip on the fork preventing a lot of circulation to her hand.

"Gank," She spoke a lot, pointing daggers at Tori. She continued stabbing her poor burrito viciously, before she heard an awkward clearing of a throat and she looked up, seeing Ryder Daniels.

"What do you want?" Her eyes narrowed considerably, eyeing the bad boy with suspicion.

"Just…want to sit here I guess, that ok?" He arched an eyebrow, grinning weakly. Ryder didn't have a clue why he was doing this, but she seemed lonely and pathetic, like him, so why not?

Jade opened her mouth to reject him flat out with angry words, before shutting it and shrugging, "Whatever." And forked at her defeated burrito, looking sullen and stoic.

Ryder opened up his take-out box of pizza and then at her, picking up a stray piece of lettuce and tapping her gently on the shoulder, her eyes wandering up to him,

"I believe this is yours," He said, gesturing to the green vegetable in between his fingers. She chuckled lowly, swatting at his hand.

"Don't." And for the first time in a while, Jade smiled.

AN: Sorry it was short :/ This will be continual, don't know how long per sa, but I love Ryder/Jade stories and stuff, and I think they fit well together. Bad boy meets mean girl. Perfect. Besides, Beck is a complete ass for going out with Tori, apparently, via the new episode title. Haven't seen it, but I'm guessing she isn't happy about it. Well, can't promise updates will be soon, but I will update…eventually. Later.

~Nat


End file.
